Kesedihan, Surat Terakhir Untuk Dirinya
by Sky C. Fiammata de Capulet
Summary: Jellal, menulis sebuah surat untuk Erza, kekasihnya. apakah isi surat tersebut? surat teror kah? surat putus kah? surat penggemar rahasia kah? #plaakk penasaran? baca aja deh XD mari mengungkap rahasia dibalik rahasia? jreng jreng (?) #plak jangan lupa untuk review nya ;3


"**Kesedihan, Surat Terakhir Untuk Dirinya"**

**Disclaimer: Fairy Tail © Hiro Mashima**

**By: Kuro Kagamine**

**Pair: Jellal Fernandes & Erza Scarlet**

* * *

"_**Kesedihan, Surat Terakhir Untuk Dirinya"**_

Dalam keheningan ini, di dalam kegelapan ini…

Saat itu malam begitu pekat hitamnya. Listrik tka menyala.

Ku ditemani oleh dirimu bersama sinar bulan dan bintang.

Ku meminta kau memelukku dengan merentangkan tanganku.

Tapi kau tidak mengerti sikapku, lalu kukatakan aku ingin di peluk olehmu.

Beberapa hari ini, disaat itu pun aku menyadari sesuatu bahwa kau mulai bosan padaku

Seperti sikapmu yang kau tunjukkan rasa jenuhmu berlalu-lalu

Seandainya saja kau memahami diriku

Tapi aku yang selalu mengalah

Karena aku menyayangi dirimu tulus tanpa ada paksaan

Tak ada pihak ke-3 kecuali kita berdua

Kau… apakah kau menyayangiku apa adanya diriku setelah aku berbuat kebohongan?

Aku tidak berbohong padaku. Banyak kebohongan… kebohongan itu adalah banyaknya aku

Membohongi diriku sendiri.

Aku berbohong aku tidak merasakan sakit. Dengan menyunggingkan senyuman palsuku padamu

Kubelai engkau… kudekap engkau… tidak kah kau merasa kan sakit hati ini?

Kau sayang padaku, 'kan? Tapi terkadang kau ragu akan aku?

Kubiarkan.

Hanya ingin melihat dirimu senang

Jika aku menjauh darimu, dan tak akan kembali,jangan rindukan aku

Yang ada hanya mempebesar luka di hatimu

Juga aku

Jangan memangis… kumohon…

Carilah pilihan lain

Seseorang yang dapat menggantikanku

Seseorang yang dapat membahagiakanmu melebihi aku

Air mata… berlian ini… menetes…

Mengapa… mengapa… tidak… aku tidak boleh menangis…

Aku harus kuat! Aku punya teman-teman yang menemani kesepianku di tiap malamku

Mereka berlian menghiasi langit

Mereka begitu indah

Dimalam itu pun aku bernyanyi pada malam,

Dan juga pada dirimu yang disana

Di tanah yang berbeda denganku

Pernakah kau memikirkan orang lain selain diriku? Huh?

Bisakah kau mersakan kesedihan yang begitu dalam hanya dengan mendengarkan suaraku?

Alam temanku… mereka temanku… mereka mengerti aku…

Sekalipun kau bilang kau akan mengerti, kuharap tidak

Karena kau tidak akan pernah bisa mengerti

Aku menjauh… terus dan terus menjauh…

Tanpa kau sadari hal itu

Dan, akhirnya kau sadar juga

Aku tidak tahu harus berbuat apa

Kukira kau menerima diriku apa adanya

Kuberharap bisa menjadi seseorang yang kau inginkan jikalau pun itu hanya untuk sementara

Kupikir kau bahagia… kurasa tidak, ya…

Biar kau lukai hati ini

Berkali-kali, sakit hati ini tidak ada artinya

Aku mencintaimu tulus

Tiada paksaan

Tiada beban

Tak apa… tak apa!

Jangan kau sesali itu semua, sayang…

Aku akan terus menerimanya

Asal kau bahagia, asalkan kau tersenyum bahagia

Sudah sangat cukup bagiku

Aku tidak keberatan kau menyebut nama orang selain diriku

Karena aku tidak pantas untukmu,

Dalam kata-kata ini kuungkapkan semua isi hatiku

Mungkin tak berarti, karena hanya sebuah kata-kata tiada arti

Aku tidak ingin kau tahu soal ini

Cukup aku, dan tuhan yang tahu…

Surat ini, surat rahasia untuk dirimu

Kau segalanya bagiku… aku bermimpi bisa bersatu denganmu suatu hari nanti

Tapi tidak bisa… aku akan di dunia lain…

Di dunia yang tak bisa kau jangkau… walau kau tak henti-henti meneriaki namaku…

Kau akan bebas dariku,

Tak akan ada yang melarangmu untuk jatuh cinta pada orang lain

Kini, biarkanku sendirian…

Di ruang gelap, tanpa dirimu…

Terima kasih atas segalanya yang telah kau berikan padaku…

Terima kasih… Erza…

Aku ingin mengucapkan sesuatu padamu

Terima ya? Baiklah…

SELAMAT TINGGAL KEKASIHKU…

.

.

.

**A/N: **

***author keluar dari telaga buaya* hueee akhirnya selesai juga QwQ aku nangis lho waktu ngebuat dan ngebacanya (?) #benarkah? Saudara-saudara (?) sekalian… ini sebenarnya bukan cerita sih… tapi, semacam surat atau penyampai ._. sebenarnya… sebagian besar kakak ku yang buat **** baca buku gaje-an kakaknya (?) #digebuk tapi aku tidak tahu kenapa dia nulis ginian… hohoho mungkin hanya untuk referensi atau mungkin dia gak ada kerjaan makanya nulis-nulis kayak ginian #digebuklagi … bayangkan kalo Jellal nulis ginian hohoho (?) #nihorangkenapa? Gomen untuk kakak gueeh yang baeek hati, cakep dan tidak sombong… maafkan adikmu yang lucu dan imut ini #hoeek krena telah membaca privasimu u,u **

**ok, ada yang mau kritik? Saran? Pendapat? Review aja~! Review reader sangat berarti untuk saya~**

**Mind To Review minnaa? :3 pleasee *puppy eyes #shuh***


End file.
